Television in El Kadsre
The Television in El Kadsre started operations on March 25, 1951. History In 1930, an experiment was held in a science center in Glonisla. That experiment brought on a 20 fps image running on 50 lines. To widespread the piece of news throughout the country, television broadcasts were connected in four cities through an underground cable. This job took five months to complete, and initially only at weekdays broadcasts which lasted 2 hours, aired only in those four cities Fusa, New Salta (now El Kadsre City), Glonisla and Makohiro. Initially, the schedule consisted of a 30-minute news broadcast, a 20-minute music show, a 20-minute music show and a 50-minute drama. They began at 7 pm and ended at 9 pm. They run on 45 MHz with mono sound. Just after World War II ended, El TV Kadsre began regular broadcasts with a piece of news that the war ended. This trial broadcast lasted 5 minutes, but because of preparing reasons, they, in fact, began on 25th March 1951. They ran from 7 to 11 pm, providing the same schedule as before, with a 9 pm slot reserved for a movie. In 1951, the television first set-up as PAL system, just like United Kingdom. Full-time television broadcasting was first introduced in El Kadsre in 1951 and transmitted from the El Kadsreian Television's existing 1YA radio broadcasting facility at 74 Vacuo Street in El Kadsre City, now home to the University of El Kadsre City's Mistral Gallery. The annual television license fee was ¥500 ($48.29 in 2017 dollars). Prime Minister Hiroto Hisakawa had made a surprise announcement (a surprise both to the EKBS and to other members of the Labour government) in London in November 1950 that El Kadsre would have television within a year; the system was to be state-owned but to carry commercials, and would be introduced in stages in the four main centres. The first non-experimental program was transmitted on 25th March 1951. The second channel began airing in 1954 and until 1960 it just covered sports. TTV began color broadcasts in 1957. In 1960, El TV Kadsre expanded its schedule with a recorded 60-minute science show at 6 pm. The schedule in 1961 was expanded with a 4pm-6pm slot for children's television programs. Programs were recorded or aired live. Initially only live broadcasts aired, but since 1962 recorded programming also aired. Color television experiments began in 1962 with the news program. This was until 1963 when full-time color TV broadcasts began. In the 1970s, the anime genre of animated programming started becoming popular, with major anime studios such as Toei Animation and El TV Kadsre Animation running into the scene. Anime did not really take off when Drillimation Studios' The Drillimation Series started to become popular in the western world in the late 1970s and early 1980s. Between 1995, El TV Kadsre Television Network operated a network of regional TV stations under the 'Horizon Nations' name and through a subsidiary called Horizon Nations Television. Its broadcast content included BBC World and EK documentary programming. The network consisted of newly stations ETV in El Kadsre City, TV Central in Glonisla, Island Television in Caleum and Huna Television in Capulco. El TV Kadsre Television Network subsequently also purchased EEKTV, based in East El Kadsre. EEKTV continues to broadcast but is no longer owned by El TV Kadsre Television Network. Also in 1995, digital television was launched in El Kadsre. The first digital television channel was DBS (Digital Broadcasting Service). The aspect ratio is 16:9 while the quality is 480px. It was the only digital television channel before Astra Digital and El TV Kadsre Digital were both started airing in 1996. The digital switchover was completed in 2011. In 2016, the Government announced the introduction of new non-commercial digital television presented in services operated by El TV Kadsre, offering drama, arts, documentary and children's programming called El TV Kadsre 4K and it is presented in 4K resolution (2160p). However, after a change of Government, funding for the channels was not renewed. Channels El TV Kadsre Television Network * El TV Kadsre 1 * El TV Kadsre 2 * El TV Kadsre 3 * El TV Kadsre 4 * El TV Kadsre 5 * El TV Kadsre Japanese * El TV Kadsre Spanish Regal Group Network * RGN * RTV * Fly TV * Gang TV Viva Inc. * Viva * Channel Two CPN Media Group * CPN One * CPN Two * CPN News * CPN Kids * CPN Life Others * Banushen Television * ITV * Star TV * TV 6 * TTV * Eight * SBS TV * SBS 2 Streaming In 1986, streaming television entered the El Kadsre market. About one-quarter of the population now uses streaming as a form of television. Service providers include: * Lightbox * Neon * Netflix * Quickflix * Constellator * Amazon Prime * Crunchyroll * Filmon * Movietime * AnimeLab * YouTube Red * Viewster * VidSpace On Demand * Cignal Now * Moview * iFlix * OnePlay * HOOQ * Fox+ * El TV Player 5 Free providers include: * El TV Player * RGN+ * Viva Play * CPN Stream * AbemaTV El Kadsre Most-viewed television channels 1. El TV Kadsre 1 (43.0%) 2. RGN (39.5%) 3. Viva (35.7%) 4. CPN One (32.6%) 5. TTV (29.7%) Ratings See also * Radio in El Kadsre Category:1951 Category:Television Category:El Kadsre Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:Television in fictional countries Category:1950s